Eyes Wide Open
by spacegypsy1
Summary: How Vala missing her official date with Daniel turned out to be a good thing. Another D/V date themed one shot. Romance/Mushy/Fluffy


Title: Eyes Wide Open

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: K+/PG-13

Category: Romance/mushy stuff. D/Vness

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, cameo by Teal'c.

Spoilers/Timeline: no spoilers/ Anytime after MM

Word Count: 1935 Chapter Count: One shot

Synopsis: How Vala missing her official date with Daniel turned out to be a good thing. Another D/V date themed one shot.

~0o0~

Four days on a mission with little sleep. Three days accompanying Mitchell to see his parents who adore her. With little sleep. Two days with Sam and Carolyn shopping, spa hopping, umbrella drink drinking, Karaoke-ing, dancing and girl time with wine and little sleep. And one day and one night with Muscles on Dakara and no sleep – those Jaffa sure can party. Vala was exhausted.

There was no way she had an inkling of the words in three languages the assorted Jaffa council members yammered behind her as Teal'c dialed the gate. Vala was practically asleep on her feet.

"Vala Mal Doran, would you like me to accompany you back to the base? You seem very disoriented."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "No. Just tired. I need to sleep...for days. Thank you for inviting me to the summit. I did enjoy it and I think they have a better understanding of the freed Goa'uld hosts."

Teal'c bowed. "Then I shall see you soon. Please give Daniel Jackson my regards."

It wasn't until she walked through the Stargate that Vala wondered why he only wanted to give Daniel regards. She looked up to see the object of her thoughts grinning happily.

"Hey." He spoke low and intimately, taking her hand as they exited the Gateroom.

He'd been like this for weeks now and admittedly she liked it though she was a bit confused by his actions. "Hello" was about all she had the energy to reply.

She could barely keep up with his long legged pace through the corridors. "Vala?" Daniel said in a rushed breath. "I thought we'd go on a real date. Ahm, I think we've been heading in that direction for a while now. I'd like to continue that. I mean, I'm...er...ah...looking forward to more dating. So? Dinner tonight?"

If she'd been anywhere other than at the brink of passing out from exhaustion she would have had some clever remark, or actually, been squealing in delight, as it were, she didn't. A yawn escaped before her reply. "Don't you have some new archeological thingies you have to fiddle with? You know learn what it is and what it does?"

"I'm putting that aside. Tonight. To, well, to spend more time with you."

All Vala wanted was sleep. Not dinner. Not dating. Not Daniel...wait, that last bit wasn't right. Of course she wanted Daniel. Just not right now. Not before a nap, anyway. "Tonight?" It came out with a bit of a whine.

"Huh? You're not..."

Vala looped an arm through his...for support and ducked her head to hide her yawn. "Okay."

"Okay? Just, okay?"

"I mean, yes, I'm, well, surprised, and a bit overwhelmed. But yes."

"Oh, right, it is kinda...odd. How about I stop by at seven to pick you up?"

"Mmm, seven is a good number, see you then."

~0o0~

His calendar alert and his cell phone alarm went off one right after the other. He'd set both a few seconds apart to be sure he had time to shower and shave and dress to be at Vala's door at seven on the dot.

Smiling he shelved the books he'd been using, carefully repacked the artifacts from SG-10 into the crate, turned out the lights in his office and headed for the locker room.

At a few minutes before seven he was dressed. Black pants, dark blue shirt, black tie and stood unsure in the middle of his room. _Should __I __wear __a __jacket? __Too __dressy? __Maybe __not __the __tie? __Would __she __think __I __dressed __up __just __for __her? __Well __I __did, __didn't __I?_

With a laugh at his own expense, Daniel took a breath, opened the door and with hands in pockets and head down he took a slow walk across the hall. Another deep breath escaped slowly as one hand came up and his knuckles tapped. His smile grew as he waited for her to throw the door open and reveal some wickedly sexy outfit.

Another moment passed and he knocked again, surprised she wasn't ready. "Vala?"

When he got no answer he tried the door and found it unlocked. Cautiously he peeked in. The room was dim, with only the bedside lamp on. But enough light flooded in to reveal the room was a mess of discarded clothes and a half unpacked overnight bag.

His gaze went to the made bed where she'd laid out a slinky dress, sexy shoes, lacy stockings, and a red garter belt. His heart tripped and his grin widened. But where was she?

Confused by her absence, he approached the bed and with one finger picked up a scarp of material masquerading as panties.

Hearing a breath, he turned towards the door, stuffing the panties in his pocket and looking guilty. But no one was at the partially open door.

His eyes narrowed and he shifted his gaze spotting her across the room at the table, asleep, head on arms and face turned towards him.

Turning on the light he crossed the room glaring. She didn't budge. A deep, loud sigh signaled his growing irritation as he stood over her. But it didn't take long for him to spot the dark circles under her eyes, her hair still damp, limp and tangled, her bath robe twisted around her.

A wave of guilt deflated his annoyance. Without a thought he reached and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Vala?" He whispered softly. "Hey, come on, you need to go to bed."

She didn't so much as twitch an eyelash.

Unsure, he remained rooted staring down at her. Eventually he took a glance over his shoulder gauging the distance to her bed. Decision made, Daniel scooped her up. Her being much lighter than he expected knocked him off balance and he stumbled backwards catching himself before disaster struck.

Hefting her up higher he cradled her limp body against his chest. Out of nowhere his thoughts went astray. He loved the feel of her and the way Vala fit perfectly in his arms. He inhaled deeply smelling her heavenly, sweet, intoxicating scent. Her lips beckoned to be kissed.

Carefully he pivoted around blocking any more random thoughts. Halfway across the room towards the bed he stopped. The bed was made, covers tucked tight, her sexy clothes strewn across it. With a sigh he looked away from the garter belt and immediately thought of the panties in his pocket. Daniel groaned.

Standing mid room, Vala carefully and tenderly cradled in his arms, he looked back at the table and chair. If he put her back where he found her he could clear the bed, turn the covers down... or … put her on top of the covers? Wake her up?

"Vala?" He breathed against her ear. Nothing happened. No sound. No movement. Face tucked down to see her clearly, he smiled. Her features were serene, her body lax. "I wonder," he whispered, his mouth hovering near hers, "how long I can stand here and just hold you?"

As expected she didn't answer. Out of options that interested him and without hesitation Daniel moved to the door and wedged the toe of his boot into the opening. Leaning back, careful with the delicate package in his arms, he shoved the door open with his foot. After all his bed was unmade and he could deposit her and cover her so she could sleep.

Vala moaned softly, pleasantly and snuggled closer to his chest.

It had been a very long time since he'd experienced sensory overload from unexpected arousal. Stopping in her doorway Daniel closed his eyes savoring the moment as he waited for it to pass.

When he was able to continue, he did so with as much stealth as he could manage. He had no intention of waking her because he would have to set her down and leave her. That's not what he wanted.

He kept an eye out for personnel traffic, especially Mitchell. Seeing the coast was clear Daniel tiptoed across the hall like some cartoon thief.

As he moved, her head tilted back, exposing the flesh of her neck. He only flicked a gaze there before continuing on his quest to his quarters. Another soft sound had him stopping mere inches from his door. Her mouth parted, moist and inviting. He turned away much too tempted.

Staring at his closed and locked door, Daniel scowled. Being a smart, well educated, logical, multi-PhD'ed, card carrying archeologist, linguist and other ists failed him as he was faced with this new dilemma. His card key was in his jacket and Vala was in his arms.

"Perhaps I can assist?"

Daniel nearly dropped her when Teal'c's voice – mere inches behind him – boomed into the quiet. "Oh... er... ah... uh..."

"Yes, I understand. She is asleep. You do not wish to wake her. She is exhausted. Your entry key is in your pocket. You are going to let her sleep in your room for reasons yet to be identified, as her door is wide open." Teal'c began to search Daniel's pockets.

"Left front."

"I see." The Jaffa retrieved the card, swiped it, opened the door, held it open, replaced the card into the correct pocket and once Daniel was through the door bowed. "It is good to see you two frolicking again... I am of course referring to you taking such good care of Vala Mal Doran. One would have to be without hearing, without speech and without sight to be unaware that you love her. And of course, all creatures regardless of sensory perception know she loves you. Good night, Daniel Jackson."

The door closed with a loud thud and Daniel's gaze dropped to find Vala's eyes, open and full of mischief, locked on his.

Vala licked her lips, grinning wide. As her hand came up to his face, and her voice went low, and raspy, she spoke, "Sorry I missed our date. Obviously it went well. But, darling, you are going to keep your eyes open when you undress me this time, aren't you?"

Blue eyes shifted to the skin exposed by her loose bath robe. "You betcha."

~END


End file.
